Broken Boundaries
by thejkshadow1
Summary: Summary: A twist on an idea I saw from another author named levelgap. Surely having access to every power in the land of Gensokyo is broken but when you are in the backyard of those very same people you might get into some trouble. Slight gamer system. OC
1. Ch1 An over done Intro

Summary: A twist on an idea I saw from another author named levelgap. Surely having access to every power in the land of Gensokyo is broken but when you are in the backyard of those very same people you might get into some trouble. Slight gamer system. OC

_Hello and welcome to the horrific thing known as a first fic. Decided to try my hand at writing while all the other fics i enjoy seem to have slowed down on updating for one reason or another. If you're familiar with the author known as levelgap(who has written all touhou power fics before) then you'll know what we're getting into. Start will pretty much be copy paste of most gamer fics as i can't think of a way to do that without it sounding like someone else's work. _

_Now there will be progression or at least ill try to make the growth in power as linear as possible. One thing to note is that i'm not making a hardcore gamer system with stats/hp/mp etc… more of a layout for the abilites and the occasional quest to get things moving/give helpful rewards. Reviews will be very appreciated as this is my first time writing hopefully this fic will get better as I write so I might end up re-writing the beginning of this fic._

_That is all I hope you enjoy this fun little idea of mine. _

Characters: OC(self-insert?)

Chapter 1

**[Welcome new Player! You have been randomly selected to take part in our game.]**

This was really happening huh.

**[You have been chosen to explore a world of your choosing. You will be expected to complete any tasks given to you by the curators. A single power and item of your choice to help you survive in your journey. Declare what ability/item you would like to take with you and then declare the world you wish to go to.]**

I mean can see this text right in front of me so its real right?

**[We assure you that this game of ours is very real. You will be given 24 hours to decide your ability, item, and world. Failure to do so will result in your memory being changed to forget everything related to the game.]**

Well if i can have any ability then what about.. "What about the ability known as the Eastern Dream? If I can have any ability then i choose that."

**[Processing…]**

**[Error! Case is being reviewed by a Curator please wait]**

"Guess I was asking for a bit much. I can get prepared while i wait." Getting up to pack for this trip. I wasn't the strongest around but could at least carry a backpack full of supplies to help me out. Assuming I didn't break the system.

**[Please wait warmly... Curators are reviewing your case]**

Yeah I might of broke it asking for such a broken thing but i couldn't help but at least ask for something so broken. Anyway, I managed to dig up my old sleeping bag as well as some camping supplies my parents got me. Not that I actually went camping but i'd feel bad if I just threw away a gift.

**[Curators have requested that you state the item you wish to have as well as the world you would like to go to. For review purposes]**

Well that's not a no so there's hope. Nodding "I'd like to have unbreakable glasses that can translate anything whether its voices or text in a book." Something like that while not that special on its own would very important to have considering i can't understand any japenese. "As for where I'd like to go, I want to go to Gensokyo" The very same place where the people that make up my ability come from."

**[Thank you for your patience. The Curators have decided to limit the power of your ability these limits will lessen as you complete tasks. Additional penalties/challenges may be applied at the Curators discretion. Universal translation glasses have been approved. To go to your new world you may say "Let's start" or wait for the time limit to expire. Ability will be given upon starting.]**

Limits? How do you limit something that strong? Well I asked for it and I'm not one to give up that easily. My glasses don't feel any different but any books I see the letters are slightly glowing. Anyway I have enough food and water for a couple days so hopefully that will be enough. I'm so excited I just have to not do anything stupid. With a small grin stuck on my face "Let's start."

**[Very well. We welcome you to this game of ours. Live life to its fullest.]**

**[Installing ability "Eastern Dream"]**

**[Warning may cause small amounts of intense pain]**

What… Was all I managed to think before I collapsed. My limbs were burning.

S-so much pain I think im coughing up a little blood. My head felt like it was going to explode. Then I passed out.

**[Player has been rendered unconscious. Transporting player to safer spawn location.]**

**[Username has not been selected. Generating random username. Shin]**

**[Penalty "Big Things Come in Small Packages" has been applied]**

**[Ability "Eastern Dream" has been Applied]**

**[We wish you the best of luck]**

**[-]**

I'll call this the end of the chapter. English is my first language so I'm trying to make sure nothing sounds weird as best I can. I plan to include characters from the pc-98 era though as far as the timeline is concerned, it'll still be eosd that happens first. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can but I'm prone to second guessing myself so I get stuck staring at a part of a chapter thinking I'm doing this wrong. I'm leaving the first part of eastern dream for you guys to guess who it's from since she's not used to much in the fanfics i've seen. Tips on writing would be appreciated if you have any advice.

**[Eastern Dream(from levelgap changed by me): Each and every one of the many characters in touhou have there own unique power. This ability combines them all into a single power. Curators have restricted this ability and have given the user part of one person's ability to start.**

**Current effects:**

**Flight:Summon black wings.**

**Dark Power:You are faster and your magic is stronger at night.**

**MAGIC: You can use magic.**


	2. Ch2 A Magic Home and Welcome

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

_Hello and welcome to what I guess is the first real chapter of this story now that the typical intro is out of the way. Small note I removed the flight ability for a bit felt like it should be done just a little later. The name Shin was just a random name I picked since I couldn't think of something better. Something I would like to say to clear up a review is mc isn't going to be shota when i made the first chapter I was thinking with more detail than I actually put. He won't be a shota just about the same height as most of the characters. Some characters are known for being on the taller end like yuugi so I just wanted to have a couple laughs. Anyway nothing new here besides my slow writing speed so onward to the story._

**[-]**

Everything hurts. I don't think there's anything that could compare to that. Groaning "Some warning would have been nice you know… Hold on what's wrong with my voice." I definitely sound younger than I was before. Opening my eyes I was met with a dusty floor? I slowly stood up taking in my surroundings. I was in a hallway? There was a thin layer of dust on everything. Why did everything look bigger? "Why am I in a freaking teenageers body?! What did you guys to my body!"

**[Changes in your form are the result of the following Penalties]**

**[Big Things Come in Small Packages: Users body will be stuck in a teenage form.]**

**[Your current form is:] **

**[Age: 16(22) | Height: 5' 4"(~162cm) Hair: Black | Eye color: Grey]**

**[Stats]**

**Speed: C+**

**Strength: C **

**Intelligence: B-**

**Vitality: C+**

**Max Magic: C-**

**Magic Power: C**

**[Skills: Eastern Dream(limited):]**

**?'?: Dark Power(1/5): Magic and Strength increased at night**

**Magic: You can use magic.**

Deep breathes… "Really you made me a teen for as long as I have that penalty. That's just wonderful thank you." It wasn't really that bad they could have done worse but with my height. I was lucky I was at least average height... for girls. Looking around I couldn't place where I might be. I expected to be near Muenzuka or someplace that I would recognize at least but instead it looked like I was in someone's abandoned home. It wasn't falling apart but I could see some cobwebs and smell how musty it was.

Looking forward at what I assumed was the front door I walked over and looked outside. The sun was shining and from the small lights dancing around some trees I'd say there was only one place I could be. The Forest of Magic; the same place where Marisa and Alice live. As amazed as I was at the beauty of the forest this wasn't good. While the forest was known for being relatively safe some youkai still lived there and I definitely wasn't strong enough to defend myself. Going back inside I asked the system "Where am I and what's with these stats?"

**[Quest: Relics From the Past : Rank D]**

**Explore your surroundings and find out where you are.**

**[Reward: None]**

**[Stats show your relative ability in a given area. C rank is average for humans.]**

**[Dark Power is a partial skill of Eastern Dream. To unlock the abilities of Eastern Dream you must interact with the inhabitants of Gensokyo and learn more about them. Requirements follow but some skills may have additional requirements. First skill was given for free.]**

**Level 1: Meet them and exchange names**

**Level 2:Play a game of Danmaku with them**

**Level 3: Achieve friendly status with them/ Capture 5 of their spellcards**

**Level 4: Become good friends with them**

**Level 5: Locked behind Event Quests. Event Quests will appear after reaching Level 4.**

"So I get stronger by befriending them? Well that's interesting but….oh no." I just realized a major problem with this. Sure it sounded good having everyone's power by simply meeting them but how would beings with the power to instantly kill you react to someone with so much power? Fear often leads to bad choices that could lead to me getting killed. I'd have to be real careful to use a lot of power or unique abilities where others can see. This would be tricky and why they restricted it the way they did made sense now.

As far as the quest goes that doesn't sound bad. Whoever's house this is or was it doesn't look like anyone has lived here in years. Looking around a little more I found a small living room with some pictures of young kid with red hair in witch outfit. She didn't look like anyone I could remember from the recent games but she did seem familiar. Looking around a bit more I found a rather small kitchen with a stove and a fridge they looked like they used to be powered by magic but whatever kept them going had long since gone out. There was a room with a kid sized bed, stuffed animals, and some books ranging from kid stories to the basics of magic and alchemy.

Opening up the last door though had my mind racing. It was obviously the larger bedroom with bed that looked unused but on wall next to bed slightly glowing was a very iconic staff. Longer than I was tall was a silver staff with a crescent moon on the top. Above it was a large portrait of probably the most infamous person in the pc-98 games. A mature face, long green hair, in her blue and white outfit, and a blue sorcerer hat with a white bow. "Mmm-my gg-god, she's real." sure Zun may have written off the pc 98 games as non-canon but Mima especially maintained a good following with many fans wishing for her to return in the next game. Seeing her staff knowing she was real was surreal; the pictures made sense now that was Marisa when she was young. Heck even my ability made sense now; Mima got stronger when the sun had set and the moon had risen. She wanted to kill off all of humanity at first by taking the power of the hakurei though it looked like after being defeated by Reimu she appeared to cool off a bit. Reimu had sealed her but Mima was strong enough to break free of the seal a month later. "This is just to cool." This was where Mima raised Marisa, where she taught her everything, her home.

**[Quest Compete: Find out where you are]**

I slowly backed out of the room. Mima was someone you didn't want to make angry though that did make me wonder "If her staff is here then where is she? I mean she's not weak and people don't really die in Gensokyo.".

**[New Quest: Finding the Lost Magician | Rank: A ]**

**Locate the whereabouts of the spirit Mima.**

Oh.. That's definitely a quest I can get behind. While she isn't my all time favorite in Touhou but she's definitely one of the characters i'd like to meet. Anyway I moved back out to the living room to lay out my sleeping bag. Marisa's bed was to small and Mima's room was just a little too creepy to sleep in. I put my backpack down next to it and went back to marisa's room to grab a book on the basics of magic. If I had really gained the ability to use magic a little bit of studying wouldn't hurt. But as I grabbed the book.

"Hey, who are you?" it was a kid's voice but that didn't stop it from scaring the hell out me.

"Whaa.!" I spun around as fast as I could looking at the small form infront of me.

**[Black Cat of Ill Omens: Chen Yakumo : Threat LV: B]**

Chen? What was she doing here? Shouldn't Yukari or Ran at least be here to make sure I'm not dangerous? She was cute with a red dress and a green hat covering her cat was trying to look stern but it wasn't working very well.

"HEY. Can you hear me?" she got even closer to me. She was about a head shorter than me. I should answer her "Oh sorry, you startled me that's all. My name is.. Shin. What's your's?." Why did i say Shin? My name was...Shin? Had the system messed with my brain?

She looked visibly happier breaking away her "stern" appearance. "I'm Chen. It's nice to meet you. Ran sama was busy with Yukari-sama so she sent me, her greatest Shkigami to find out who you where." She looked proud before her hands flew to her mouth "Oops iwasn't supposed to tell you that now Ran-sama will be angry. Wait you won't tell her right?" She had a slightly worried look in her eyes.

My god she's adorable this is precious. I shake my head "Sure I won\t tell her, but who is this Ran and Yukari?" The cat youkai smiled brightly "Ran-sama is the bestest, she's nice and her tails are really fluffy there so nice to sleep in. Yukari-sama is nice to but she's kinda lazy. Ran-sama does her work for her all the time…. Wait don't tell Yukari-sama I said that. She's not lazy, nope she's funny and that's it" Hehe even Chen thinks Yukari is lazy, this is too good.

I offer my hand to Chen "It's nice to meet you Chen. I'm not really sure how I got here though. I just woke up a little while ago." It wasn't a lie I didn't know how the system got me here but at least I was dealing with Chen so it shouldn't be bad. She nodded "Hmm, you're probably just another Outsider that slipped through." She stood straight up and smiled, "Well, Looks like your here now so I'll give you the greatest welcome.". Her tails where moving faster now. She gave me a slight bow "Welcome to Gensokyo, It's a really fun place full of beautiful Danmaku games."

It feels good to hear that. Sure I'll have to be careful no to die young but there's no place I'd rather be than here. Before I could say anything she ran off "Byyye, I have to tell Ran-sama I did good. I wonder if Yukari-sama let her go yet".

If the rest of my interactions are even half as good as that I think I'll be fine.

**[Eastern Dream Unlock]**

**Chen Yakumo Lv1.**

**Speed: Speed Increased 1 rank**

So that's how this works. That's good but I'm still sore from getting this ability. I think I'll Study this book on magic then go to sleep. I can't help the smile that comes to my face. "I can't wait for tomorrow.

**[-]**

**Speed: C+ - B-**

**[-]**

_Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. I felt good after I got started it was neat to see people all over the world come take a look at my little first chapter. I do work 5 soon to be 6 days a week so I can't promise updates as fast as this one but I will work on this story and post the next chapter as soon as i can._

_I'd like to think i came up with a clever way of limiting Eastern Dream to not break things for quite a bit. I'm using letters for stats because I don't want to work out the math of abilities. If I were to do that I think I'd burn myself out. I don't think anyone was expecting it to be Mima's ability right off the start but I figured eh why not she doesn't get enough love in fics nowadays. I can't promise when she and the other pc-98 characters will make appearances but know they will eventually. I'd like to think that I made this a good sized chapter not sure on how big it is yet but it feels right to me. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to dm me or just leave it in a review. If you have any ideas on penalties or maybe rewards you might like to see that's fine I'm just having fun with fic._


	3. Chapter 3

Short version of this is don't worry I'm not abandoning this or anything just explaining why I'm taking so long for relatively small chapters.

First I ended up wanting to rewrite chapter 3 about half way through. I tried to write it more broken up to make it easier to read but I ended up hating writing that way so I just stopped. This fic isn't in any danger of being dropped as I love the touhou world too much to do that.

Second off I am having trouble trying to pace this fic out. I feel like I'm moving from place to place to quickly and I'm not sure how to correct this. Hopefully this will get better with time and writing experience. If that's the case I can rewrite the early chapters when I'm better.

Third while english is my first language and I did graduate high school but english was not my favorite class by any means. I'll try to get my paragraphs better spaced but commas/ semicolons are the bane of my existence.

Next up I want to the touhou world proud so I'm being overly critical on myself now. I want to write each of the touhou cast well. I want each to be there own person and I'm having difficulties in thinking I'm doing it well. In this case Akyuu is being troublesome with how little there is on her.(Haven't read any touhou manga)

Lastly I have 3 other stories which I have ideas for that kinda cloud my thoughts. I'm not sure if I should just make one chapter for each and see where it goes or just make a note to write them later.

One story is just a crack fic to make fun of all of the numerous OP/GODLIKE/MULTI-BLOODLINE/DARK/EDGY/COOL/SMART/AMAZING Naruto fics out there. I'm talking about the ones that have him at the age of like 6 have him being the strongest smartest person in the world. You know the ones.

Second was a Bleach/Touhou crossover. I Planned to have Reiuji as a Zanpakuto for an oc and take it all the way through the Quincy war ark. I wanted to write this first but felt I didn't have the skill to write it.

The third was special. Also a Naruto/? fic but of a very unique category. Technically this one is my very first fic and also the first of its kind. Now I wrote the first chapter of this in a notebook before a story with same idea was posted then taken down on this site. If you were fortunate enough to read Naruto: The Strongest Weakest King before the author took it down then you'll get what I mean. Weak Naruto stories just don't exist if you google for weak naruto all you'll find are stories saying how much people well regret thinking he was weak and end up with more OP/Bullcrap stories. It's the story I want to turn out the best but don't know how to start it.

Small issue is me getting new games/ older games getting new content. I'm a gamer that just picked up ark on my pc. Borderlands 2 got new dlc. To top it off Monster hunter Iceborne is coming with AT Kt here as well it all takes so much time away from writing.

Anyway I typed this out to say what's going on and explain. Working 6 days a week really tires me out but I figure I could at least tell you guys something. Stay safe I'll post chapter 3 when I feel like it's good enough. Sorry for making you think a new chapter was posted.


End file.
